


Feeling Like You Won't Believe

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Music RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: College/University - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a jacket-forgetter. Luckily, Kurt is a bit better at this than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Like You Won't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Actually inspired by events that happened in real life, kinda. Can also be shippy if you squint. Title from Ed Sheeran's "Firefly".

“Kuuuuurt, I’m _cooooold_.”

They’re in a cold - well, cold for him, freezing for other jacket-forgetting people - lecture hall for a required talk on ethics or plagiarism or something of the sort. He hasn’t been listening in the least, mostly doodling on a notepad he bothered to bring. At least _he_ was prepared for the boredom they were going to experience for the next hour or so.

It’s kind of hard to concentrate on making it look good, though, because Sam’s been nuzzling his arm for the past 15 minutes, whining about how it was so cold. “Well, I’m not the one who forgot to bring a jacket when I found out we were going to a presentation in an air-conditioned lecture hall. In _November_.”

Sam groans, burrowing his face further into the woolen jacket. “I’m sure I’m well past the point of regretting this and am just finding some way to rectify the situation. I’m _freezing_ ,” his words are muffled by the fabric, which does nothing but make Kurt chuckle.

“Just hang on a bit,” Kurt smiles at Sam’s ridiculousness, pencilling in the last of the details of his latest ‘masterpiece’. (According to Sam, anyway. Personally, he thinks they’re subpar to Sam’s own doodles but Sam would still tell him it was like he was going to be the next Monet or something.) He looks over it twice, then looking to the speaker just to seem like he was still listening, then putting down his pencil.

He moves the aching arm which Sam has decided to settle on. “Alright, alright, move over,” there’s little resistance when Sam blinks his eyes blearily to the bright lights. Kurt shrugs off his jacket before draping it all over Sam. He laughs quietly when it takes a few minutes for the jacket to come down from the top of Sam’s head to being worn properly. And even then, it’s still worn the wrong way. Ah well.

Kurt pretends to pay attention to his drawing more than the person struggling with his jacket beside him. When movement started to settle from the corner of his eye, he says smugly. “Better?”

Sam might not have picked up on the smugness when he replies. “Much, thanks,” and settles further into his seat. “Just saying, you might not get this back ever again. It’s so comfy,” there’s a pause. “And smells really good too. You did your laundry today, good job,” Sam leans on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt looks over Sam again, an ‘are you kidding me?’ look on his face. “I thought the jacket was warm already?”

“Shhh, I still like this more.”

 


End file.
